Cherished
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena Shannon moves from Miami, Florida to live with her brother Steve. Will she be able to move on and start a new life or will her past come back to haunt her.  I do not own Stone cold steve austin he belongs to wwe only
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts; we will be landing in Dallas, Texas in a few minutes." The pilot said as I stared lazily out at the rain storm. I was thinking about everything that had happened to me in the past six years and how fast it was all about to change.

My name is Serena Renae Shannon. I'm a 20 year old woman who grew up in Miami and had big dreams of being a model…but things don't seem to be going as planned for me. Right now I'm moving away from my hometown of Miami, Florida. My story actually began when I was 14 years old. My older brother and best friend Steven graduated from high school and then decided to go to college in Texas. We only spoke on the phone a few times and he wrote me letters every now and then but not once did he come home.

I didn't blame him. Our parents constantly fought about everything and it was nerve racking to be around them. In order to take our mind off things, Steven and I would go to our friend Mark's house for awhile and play video games. The guys always got mad when I kicked their butts. Oh well. Anyways, I was heartbroken when Steven decided to live in Texas after he graduate college. I had already not seen him for 4 years and to make things worse he didn't show up at my graduation. I guess his new job really kept him busy.

Unfortunately things went downhill for me after I graduated high school. First off, my parents died in a car crash one month after I graduated. I wrote to Steven to tell him the news but he only sent me money in return. I ended up moving in with my boyfriend Eric who began abusing me both verbally and physically on a daily basis. At times I didn't even know why I was being hit or called names like stupid and worthless. To make things worse he got me fired from my job when he decided to lock me in his basement for three days…some life I was living.

After dealing with him for 2 years I finally decided I needed to do something to get myself away from him. One night when he went out with his friends I packed all of my stuff and went over to my friend Rachel's house. She helped me buy my plane tickets, get in contact with my brother, and even drove me to the airport all in a matter of three days. So here I am getting ready to get off the plane and onto my new life. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_**An Old Friend**_

The plane landed abruptly at 12:30pm. I stretched my arms before getting up and following the rest of the passengers off the plane. The rain had become a light drizzle by time I descended the stairs and headed into the building. I quickly made my way to the baggage handler and picked up the one suitcase that I had. Eric had burned or sold most of my stuff so I didn't really have much. I was really hoping that Steven would pull through for me like he always did.

I pulled my suitcase along as I made my way towards the entrance. Steven was suppose to be picking me up there and I hoped he wasn't still a late bird. I walked out through the doors and looked around to see if I saw him. It didn't shock me at all that I couldn't find him. I haven't seen him in six years so I doubted that he looked the same. I waited for about five minutes before I seen a black pickup truck pull up in front of me. The windows were tinted so I had no idea if this was my ride. Suddenly the window on the passenger side rolled down and I came face to face with my long time pal Mark who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm looking for a pretty young thang with light brown hair, blue eyes, and an attitude like her brother." Mark said as he sat his sun glasses on top of his head.

I giggled, "You know I think I just seen her actually, she was just here a minute ago."

"Awe damn, well I better go find her before her brother kicks my ass." He said as he hopped out of the truck and walked over to me. He was much taller than I remembered, I was like a mouse compared to him. His arms were muscular and covered in tattoos, and his hair was colored jet black and pulled into a tight braid. He was wearing a black beater and light blue jeans with a navy blue bandana. In other words…my friend was freaking hot!

He pulled me in and hugged me tightly, careful that he didn't squish me. "Hey girl how have you been?" he said.

"I've been ok…I wish I was better." I said,

"Yea I know what you mean well let me help you get your bag in the truck." He said as he took the suitcase from me and lifted it to the back of the truck with ease.

"I see someone has been working out." I said, "Are you trying to score a girlfriend?"

He laughed and opened my door for me. "No it's not like that; I work out for my job."

I shrugged and then climbed into his monstrous truck. He laughed at my failed attempt to get inside. "You know you could help me in…you should know by now that I'm not that strong."

He shook his head and then gave me a boost into the truck. I smiled when his hands rested on my hips as he lifted me up. "You're really light girl, have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head and buckled my seat belt. He sighed and then shut my door. Once he got into the driver's seat and buckled himself in he started up the car and then looked at me with worried eyes. "You know I don't like to ask questions pup, but I was wondering how you were doing back at home. I felt bad when I left to move here with Steve."

I looked down at my lap, "I really don't want to talk about it if that's ok with you."

He smirked, "You haven't changed a bit pup, and we really missed you a lot."

I smiled at him, "I missed you guys too….speaking of you guys where is my brother?"

Mark put the car in drive and then we pulled away from the airport. "He isn't home just yet. Didn't he tell you that he's a big WWE superstar now?"

I gasped, "What! No he never once told me anything like that!"

Mark laughed, "I figured. I told him he should tell you so you wouldn't wonder where he was all the time. You know he felt really bad about not coming to the funeral."

I looked out the window and tried hard not to think about how alone I felt sitting in the church with my parent's bodies sitting in front of me. That was such a horrible day. People I had never met were there, giving me hugs and kisses. Telling me how sorry they were for my loss. But Steve wasn't there…I wanted him to be so bad.

"So are you hungry? I know a great spot we could stop by before I take you to Steve's house."

"I would love to but I don't have any money on me."

He laughed, "Who said that you were paying? I got this one don't worry."

I smiled at him and then listened to the radio as we drove along.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**Long Time no see**_

Mark and I spent a nice time talking and catching each other up on the past 2 years. He had changed so much, from his newly toned body to his new sense of humor. The only thing that remained the same was that deep sexy voice and those deep emerald green eyes of his. I could definitely get lost looking into those pools of enchantment. There was something about him that I hadn't noticed before but I couldn't put my foot on it.

He told me about how he opened his own gym and was also a special trainer there. "How much do you charge your clients?" I asked.

"Well its $45 a month to be a member there and if you would like for my to train you…that's $20 a session." He told me as he finished off his cheeseburger. "Why? Are you interested?"

I smiled at him, "Maybe. I need something to do in order to keep myself occupied."

"Hm, well for you I'll charge $15 a month."

"Awe thanks, that would be awesome until I find a good job. Do you know of any places I could work?"

He smirked, "You could work in my gym…I kind of need a secretary anyway."

"Really? Well I do have some experience with making appointments…"

"Then it's settled, you can start in two days if you want. I open up at 7 am."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Mark, you are a wonderful friend."

"No problem darlin'…now tell me a little about you."

I told him about all the hard times I went through when he moved away like the two jobs I attempted to work and failed miserably at. I left out the part about Eric. I figured that it would be safer to do since Mark and Steven never liked him.

After we finished eating, we got back into his truck and headed off to Steve's house. To be honest I was very excited about going to live with him. I had missed him so much and I couldn't wait to see him and his pad. While we were heading there Mark popped in a Limp Biskit CD and we jammed to a few songs. I had a great time dancing in my seat and swinging my hair. It had been a long time since I had any real fun.

We pulled up in front of a big white house almost ten minutes later. My jaw dropped in awe as I looked around and my brother's big house. There was a big porch with a swing on one side and a couch with a few chairs on the other side.

"Does he really live here?" I asked in disbelief. "It's so huge!"

Mark laughed, "Yes he really lives here, but be warned, he doesn't live here alone."

"Who else lives here?" I asked, but I soon got my answer. When we pulled up in front of the house, a long blonde haired woman with blue eyes and a evil smirk on her face came towards the truck and folded her arms. "Who in the hell is she?" I asked.

Mark sighed, "That's Erica…your brother's wife…me and her don't exactly see eye to eye."

I unbuckled my seat belt, "I can see why…she seems bitchy." I said.

"Darlin' she is more than bitchy…she's the damn devil in woman form. I swear she's only with Steve for his money."

I sighed and then nervously got out the truck. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to beat her ass. "Hello, " I said as I hopped down. "You must be Erica,"

She walked up to me and shook my hand, "Yes, I'm Erica and you must be the new maid of the house."

"What?" I snapped.

"Lay off Erica…you know exactly who she is." Mark said as he made his way to the back of the truck to help me get my suitcase out the back. "Don't mind her Serena she was born a bitch."

"Watch your mouth Mark." She snapped before turning her attention back to me. "So Serena, how long will you be staying here?"

"I just need to stay here until I can get on my feet. Trust me it won't be that long."

"Good because I don't plan on being a babysitter for the rest of my life."

Mark sighed, "Erica…leave her alone. Damn she just got here."

"And I'm just about done here; do you know somewhere else I can go?" I asked him, slowly getting annoyed.

Before Mark could answer I heard a familiar voice coming from the garage. "She isn't going anywhere. Stop being a bitch Erica. Better yet, go in the damn house."

We all looked over to see my bald headed big brother walking towards us. I felt my smile return to my face and without thinking I quickly ran up to him and threw myself into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around with a big smile on his face.

"Steve! I missed you so much!" I cried. "Why didn't you tell me about your job?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I just didn't want you to tell mom and dad. You know they would have killed me if they knew."

I smiled at him with a nod, "Yea your right, "

"Well come on in so I can show you where your staying." He told me as he wrapped him arm around me and walked with me towards the house. "Thanks for picking her up for me Mark. You're a great pal."

"No problem man, just make sure you do something about your winch." He said as he glanced at a snickering Erica.

"Oh don't worry I will," Steve said. "Hey maybe we should go out for dinner tonight, you know to celebrate Serena being home."

"Sounds good to me, just call me when you're ready." He said as he hopped into his truck. "See you guys later,"

Steve and I waved as Mark started up the truck and drove off. Steve then picked up my bags and carried them to the house for me. I followed him with no hesitation even though I was stared down by his wife.

"Wow Steve I love your house. You must have paid a fortune for this place." I told him as I looked around at his large living room with a flat screen TV. We then passed his kitchen which was equally as large and beautiful.

"Thanks sis, I had this place personally built for my own satisfaction and that of my guest. Here's your room."

He opened a door that was at the off to the left at the top of the stairs. My breath was taken away at the sight of the purple walls, the soft white carpet, and the queen sized bed with canopy curtains and light purple bed spread. There were many pictures of me and Steve everywhere from when we were children.

"You did this for me?" I asked.

He sat my bags down on my bed, "Yea of course I did. I had this room made when construction began. I hope you like it."

I smiled at him softly, "I like the room…but I would have loved it more if you would have told me the truth about your job. It's not like I would have been begging for money even two seconds."

"Wait a minute Serena…that wasn't the reason I didn't tell you and you know it."

"Then what was your reason? I was over there struggling to keep myself alive for two whole years after mom and dad died. Not once did I call you and ask you for anything."

He sighed, "Serena please, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you but I'm trying to be now."

I folded my arms and then sat down on my bed. "I think I need a little time alone if you don't mind."

He nodded and then turned to leave, "Your bathroom is in that door next to the balcony. Let me know if you need anything else."

With that he quietly left my room, shutting my door behind him. I began unpacking soon after that. Once I was done I took a nice hot bubble bath and relaxed for awhile.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE characters mentioned in this story!

**Chapter 3:**_**Finding out the Truth**_

After soaking away my stiff joints, I got out of the bathtub and picked out something cute to wear to dinner. I decided to wear a cute pair of light blue jeans and a white belly shirt with a low V neckline and short sleeves. I then straightened my long light brown hair and put on my deodorant. As I was applying my make-up, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, not bothering to turn around.

"Hey sis, are you…well, well, I see someone has grown up quite a bit."

I turned around and smiled at him, "Well you haven't seen me in six years Steve. I had to grow up at some point."

He smiled, "Yea your right, I just can't believe how much you've grown up. You remind me of mom."

I blushed a little, "Thanks bro…and I'm sorry about earlier. I just missed you a lot while I was home."

Steve smiled and then came over and hugged me. "It's alright sis and like I said I'm sorry too. I know you had it rough, but let's put that behind us now. It's time to start something new."

I nodded, "Yea you're right. Let's go have some fun."

"I'm right behind you,"

We left the house with Erica who didn't really want to go anywhere. Oh well, I guess she would just have to get over it. As long as I got to hang with my favorite two people in the world I really didn't give a damn what she had to say.

Mark ended up meeting us at Red Lobster. It was my favorite place to eat and I was very happy that Steve remembered.

"Damn pup, you are looking mighty fine in that outfit. I didn't realize how much you've grown up." Mark said before sitting next to me at our table.

I giggled, "Thanks Mark, Steve was telling me the same thing before we left the house."

"Oh he did huh?" Erica said out of nowhere, "Well I love that he didn't bother to tell me how nice I looked today."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Erica will you please give it a rest. We brought Serena out here to show her a good time, not to listen to you bitch all night."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Stop you two! All you guys do is argue! Goodness you sound more like a married couple than my parents did!" Steve yelled.

I smiled and then greeted the waitress when she appeared next to the table. Once she took our orders and left, I decided to start up a conversation with Mark to keep him from being so irritated.

"So Mark, do you live alone or is there someone in your life?" I asked. I got nervous when he looked up at Steve and then darted his eyes back at me.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now if that's ok." He said before taking a sip of his water. "It's a real sour subject to talk about."

"Oh ok then…well Steve why don't you catch me up on your life since I haven't heard anything in six years."

Steve laughed, "You are never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope, now get the talking…"

He took a drink of his root beer and started telling me about his time in college and how his wrestling career got started. By the time our food showed up he was done talking and ready to eat. Our dinner was silent for awhile until Mark decided to restart the conversation.

"Hey why don't we go to the dance club down the street after this? I know pup here loves to dance,"

"That sounds like a great idea," Steve said.

"No it doesn't" Erica said. "I have an early flight tomorrow and I need my rest Steve."

"Then you can go home and we'll go…" I said quickly. "Like Mark said, we didn't come out here just to hear you bitch…bitch."

"Steve! You're really going to sit here and let her talk to me that way!" she squealed.

"Why should he stop her? You have been nothing but a bitch since she hopped out of my truck." Mark said. I could tell that he was getting very annoyed with Erica's attitude very fast.

"Serena please, just calm down ok?" Steve said. "Erica…I told you before to respect my family. She hasn't done a damn thing to you and yet you keep disrespecting her."

Erica shrugged, "I'm sorry..but I can smell a money hungry girl from a mile away."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You heard me, anyone can see that the only reason you're here is because your brother is rich and you want his money!" she yelled.

"Erica leave her alone damn it!" Steve said.

"Why honey? You said it yourself remember? She's probably coming down here thinking that I'm going to take care of her like I use to…isn't that what you said the day her friend called and begged you to send her a plane ticket?"

Steve froze and then dropped his gaze.

"Tell her Steve! Don't even deny it!" she yelled.

I felt my eyes watering and my heart began to sink into my belly. "Is it true Steve?"

He looked at Mark for reassurance but even he had nothing to say to him. I sighed and then picked up my purse from the floor. "Mark do you mind if I come stay at your place for awhile? Clearly my own family doesn't want me around."

"Serena wait…please." Steve pleaded, but I didn't listen. I just turned and headed for the door, with a silent Mark behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE characters mentioned in this story!

**Chapter 4:**_**Now What?**_

I began to cry as soon as I got into Mark's truck. I couldn't believe that Steve really felt that way about me. "How could he think so low of me?" I sobbed. "Do I really come off as a desperate person?"

"No pup, not at all. I'm sorry that you have to go through this right now." Mark said as he drove down the street. "You're not going to leave are you?"

I thought about it as I wiped tears from my eyes, "Not unless I can stay at your place."

"You know you can if you want." He said as he reached over and placed his hand on my back. I flinched a little at his touch since there was a bruise on my back from the abuse I suffered at the hands of Eric.

"What's the matter pup? You didn't think I was going to hurt you did you?"

I sniffled and quickly thought of a lie, "not at all I didn't realize you were reaching over here."

He laughed, "Oh alright, well I'm going to take you to Steve's and help you pack your stuff."

"Ok."

And he did just that…we went back to Steve's house and we quickly packed my stuff and headed to Mark's place. So much for getting close with my brother again, as far as I was concerned…we were done speaking for good. I remained silent on the way to Mark's place, I didn't want to talk about anything else…I just wanted to sleep.

We pulled up in front of Mark's Ranch gate about ten minutes later. There was so much grassland and a barn off in the distance. After Mark opened the gate to his house, he drove up the dirt road to a large yellow ranch house. To my surprise it was even bigger than Steve's place. "Wow Mark. This place is nice."

"Thanks pup, it took me forever to fix it up."

"You did this all by yourself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am, it took me the entire time I was down here to do it. I bought it for two-thousand dollars and its now worth three-hundred thousand."

My eyes widened, "Wow that's amazing but I'm confused about something…I didn't know you liked big yards. You told me you were more of an apartment type of guy."

He flashed a sexy grin, "yea you're right, but I just wanted a change of scenery."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked out of curiosity.

He looked at me as he put the truck in park and shut it off. "Maybe if you _act_ right I might let you in my head…"

I giggled and shook my head.

"Yes! There's my smile. Now come on so I can get you settled in."

I hopped out of the truck and then went to get my suitcase but he grabbed it. "No no no…the men do the hard work over here girly. Follow me."

I shrugged and followed into his large ranch house. It was very welcoming inside. The walls were painted yellow in the large living room and there looked like there was brand new furniture placed in there. He also had a large flat screen TV and a Playstation 3 sitting on the floor next to it.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour and then I'll show you to your room."

He walked me around the entire house, starting in the kitchen and ending in his personal den which was where he did a lot of his thinking. On the way up to my room, I noticed a picture of me and him when we were kids sitting on a riverbank with our feet in the water. He was so much more thin back then and now he was a giant. I smiled when I seen the words, best friends forever, printed on the bottom of the frame.

I loved my new bedroom. The walls were light yellow with purple flowers painted on them. My bed was just as big as the one back at Steve's place only didn't have the same curtains. Instead it had a big comforter that had yellow flowers on a purple background. I simply smiled and then plopped down on my bed. Mark sat my suitcase down and then looked at me quietly.

"Are you ok?"

I sighed, "Not really. But I'm sure some sleep will make it all feel better."

He nodded, "Yea I know what you mean, but if you ever want to talk about it or anything else just let me know."

I smirked at him, "Thanks Mark, you're a great friend…the best."

"No problem pup, you know I care about you. In fact, I care about you enough to take you shopping for some new clothes."

I looked down at my suitcase and then back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Come on pup, that suitcase you have isn't big enough to carry a lot of clothes so I know you're going to need some."

"But how will I pay you back?"

He smiled, "Don't worry about that, just let me help you out and we'll go from there Ok?"

I nodded. I was so happy to see that Mark still cared for me as much as he use to. He was always the one I went to when I needed advice if Steve couldn't help. He was my best friend and I planned on keeping him forever.

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me ok? The bathroom is across the hall from your door."

"Alright…and Mark?"

"Yea?" he said.

I paused for a second, getting lost in those green eyes of his. "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

He smirked, "No problem pup."

As soon as he left my room I went to the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower and then changed into a long pink t-shirt that stopped above my knees. I then went back to my room and turned on the stereo that was on my dresser. I sang a few songs to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_**Wrestling with Mark**_

I spent the first day in Mark's house exploring his place and getting use to the swing of things. Mark had gotten up around six to get ready for work and was gone by time I woke up. Good thing for me, he left a note on my night stand telling me his cell number, the number to the gym, and the security code to his arcade room in the attic. He also left some money for me to grab lunch and the keys to his Mercedes Benz. I felt so lucky but at the same time I knew he was only being nice because of what Steve did to me. What a jerk. I still couldn't believe all that I was going through. I left Miami thinking that things would be better but things felt worse.

I watched TV for awhile before deciding to go up to the arcade. To my surprise it was pretty huge and there were plenty of games to play. What caught my interest the most was the guitar hero game. I loved the sound of a guitar and I loved playing one. As I played the game I found myself singing and dancing to the music out loud. I must have been up there for awhile because the next thing I knew, Mark was standing in the doorway smiling at me. Bastard…he scared the crap out of me.

"Having fun pup?" he asked with a big smile that showed off his pearly whites. Oooh how that sent chills down my spine.

"Uh, sorry…I didn't realize what time it was." I said as I quickly took off the guitar and sat it back in its place.

His laughed, "It's alright pup, and you can stay up here as long as you want. Are you hungry?"

"A little, I didn't spend any of the money you gave me." I told him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money. I was about to hand it to him when he gently pushed my hand back.

"You keep it, I'm sure you'll need it once we head out to the mall."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to impose…"

He folded his arms and stared at me, piercing me with those beautiful green eyes. "Serena, I've always helped you whenever you needed it and just because I haven't seen you in a few years…that don't mean that everything has changed. Understand?"

I sighed, "Yea I understand."

"Alright, now bring you cute self on here so we can go to the mall."

I smiled and then followed him down the stairs and out to the truck. I never once talked back whenever he told me he was buying me something. My favorite part of the day was actually getting to pick out whatever I wanted to wear. When I was with Eric, he never let me do the picking. Hell I was barely with him whenever he went shopping for clothes.

"Well my favorite part was watching you try on the clothes….you have a nice body girl." Mark told me when we were on our way home.

I giggled, "Mark! Do you realize that Steve would kill you if he heard that come out of your mouth!"

"Yea well he screwed up and now he'll have to deal with the consequences." He said as he winked at me.

I shook my head, "Wow. So I start at the gym tomorrow right?"

"Yes ma'am. I need you to set your alarm for 6 am. Can you do that?"

I sighed, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope."

I looked out the window and stared at the passing businesses. "On a scale of one to ten, how tough are you going to make this?"

"Well the only thing I need you to do is answer the phone, make appointments, make sure any used equipment is cleaned off for the next costumer and most of all…"

He looked at me with a smirk, "What?" I asked.

"Make sure I see that pretty smile of yours. I pay good money for those."

I smiled, "Alright sounds easy enough….but what's the catch?"

"Awe pup, you know me so well." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course I do. You never offered me anything without a catch so what is it?"

He sighed and then licked his lips, "You have to promise you won't say no."

"Fine I won't…just tell me already."

"You have to let me take you out on a date."

I blushed, "What? Me?"

"Yes you silly, you look like you haven't had a good time in awhile and I just wanted to get you out of the house and show you a good time."

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Ok fine. One date, but I want to chose when we go."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes sir,"

He laughed as we pulled up to his gate, "Well you'll have to wrestle me for it."

"Oh please I use to wrestle you and win all the time!" I said.

"Uh pup, that was on video games…this is going to be live." He said with a dark tone.

I folded my arms, "Fine but you need to pin me three times."

"….Only if we do this in our pajamas." He said with a sly grin.

"Yea right you just want to see my body more."

"Is that a problem?" He asked as he turned off the truck. I hadn't noticed that we were in front of his house. I guess those eyes had me entranced again.

"Fine you're on…"

"Hold on, I have one more stipulation…your arms and legs need to be exposed. No long pajama pants and no long sleeve t-shirts…got it?"

I rolled my eyes and then hopped out of the truck, "Typical male…"

He laughed and got out of the truck and followed me into the house. Mark was still the same prankster I remembered and I liked it that way.

After putting my new clothes away, I got in the shower and washed my body down with some vanilla body wash. I then got out and took my time getting dressed into my pajamas. I decided to wear some light pink shorts and a white shirt with short sleeves. I then put lotion on my skin and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Before leaving my room I grabbed my pillow and checked myself out in the mirror. "I'm so ready for war!"

Mark was waiting for me patiently in the living room. I almost lost my mind when I seen him wearing nothing but basketball shorts and a black beater. His hair was pulled back into a tight braid and a red bandana was tied around his forehead. He looked so built, there was no way I was going to win this war. Epic fail right?

"Are you ready to rumble pup?" He said as he turned on his stereo and some music by Nickleback started playing.

"More ready than ever bud!" I said as I charged at him with my pillow…big mistake.

With one swift movement, he scooped me up and laid me on my back pinning me to the ground. "One, two, three…that's one pup,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "I can't believe you still do that after all these years."

"I only do that if I'm up against you Markey." I said with a grin.

"Markey, now that's the pup I know!"

We wrestled for what seemed like hours before we decided to call it quits. He ended up winning but still gave me the choice of choosing when we would go out. We were laying on the floor starring up at the ceiling while we talked.

"You know pup, I haven't had this much fun since the last time I saw you."

"Me neither. It sucked not having my playmate around." I teased him.

He laughed, "Steve never played with you when he was home?"

"Not that much. Come to think of it, he rarely played with me at all. He was normally there for emotional support." I said as I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Uh pup? What happened to your back?"

I nearly gasped, I didn't realize that my shirt was up on my back and Mark could see the bruise left there by Eric. I quickly pulled my shirt down and looked in another direction. "It happened when I was young it's nothing."

Mark sighed and then sat up, "Serena I'm not stupid, I can clearly see that this was recent. Who did this to you?"

"No one Mark, I did it to myself." I nearly snapped.

He shook his head and then got up, "You've got to trust me pup, I care about you a lot and I don't want anything more than for you to be happy."

With that he walked upstairs and went to bed. I didn't mean to upset him but at the same time…why would he care so much about what happened to me? We were only friends and sometimes it's best if we didn't tell each other everything.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_**Opening Up **_

The ride to my first day of work was silent. I was really tired and Mark was still upset with me for the night before. I didn't know how to make it up to him without making the situation worse so I remained quiet. When we got to the gym he kindly showed me around and then left me at the front desk while he finished getting the gym set up and ready for his clients. We weren't busy at first so I basically read a magazine and watched TV until a phone call came. To my utter dislike, it was Erica calling.

"Hi, is Mark there?" She asked, not knowing it was me on the other end.

"Yes but he is currently busy with another client can I take a message?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well I just needed to cancel my appointment for today and reschedule."

I didn't know why, but the thought of Mark being her personal trainer bothered the hell out of me. I mean sure we were only friends, but I really cared about Mark and I knew what it was like for a girl to hurt him. When we were high school he dated a girl named Allison. He did everything for this girl and all she did was cheat on him every chance she got. That really tore him apart and I didn't like for Erica to be around him.

"I'm his new secretary; I can cancel it for you. Would you like to reschedule it?"

She got quiet for a second, "Since when did he have a female secretary? Wait…is this Serena?"

"Yes why?"

She giggled, "How did I know he would have you working there and to make things worse you're living with him."

"Erica, do you want to reschedule or not?" I snapped.

"No I don't think so. I'll let you know when I'll reschedule….bye."

I quickly hung up the phone and then got up to get a drink from the vending machine.

"Are you ok pup?" Mark asked. I guess he must have seen my anger and followed me over here.

I shook my head and bent down to get my soda. "Erica called…she cancelled her appointment for today."

He shook his head, "That girl is always cancelling appointments. What else did she say to you."

I sighed, "Basically she can't believe you are "falling for my act". Why does she think I only came here so you guys can take care of me? It's really starting to piss me off."

"Come here," He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "It's alright pup, I'll tell that jerk of a brother of yours to tell her to lay off. I don't know why she's bothering you so much."

I stepped back from him after the hug, "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I know you were just trying to help me."

He smiled, "It's alright pup. I understand. I wasn't mad about it once I got some sleep. "

I smiled, "Well I'm sorry. Maybe I'll tell you about it later ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, now get back to work silly."

"Yes sir," I said as I rolled my eyes and headed back to my desk.

After work we headed back to his place and got ourselves changed. He then decided to take me down to his friend's karaoke bar. His friend's name is Sam. He was just as tall and nicely built like Mark only he had blue eyes and long black curly hair. Together these two looked like brothers. I got a chance to meet Sam's wife, Kayleigh. She was really pretty with long red hair, brown eyes, and neatly tanned skin. She was just as skinny as me only she was slightly taller.

"So you're Stone Cold's little sister?" She asked.

"Yep and he's a douche bag." I told her as we got acquainted.

She shook his head, "No he wasn't like that until he married that wench."

"Oh so you know her?"

"Hell yea. We use to be best friends but all of the sudden Steve became a wrestler, married her and I became an afterthought."

"Oh my, I'm sorry you had to go through that. She's been accusing me of moving here just to steal my brother's money."

"Get out of here! Is she serious?" Kayleigh said in disbelief. "She use to accuse me of that very same thing. She thought I only wanted to be her friend because Steve gives her money for everything. Ridiculous."

I shook my head and at that moment I noticed that Mark was staring at me from the bar. He had a soft smile on his face and a look of satisfaction in his eyes…or was that passion? Gosh I had to get a grip. Mark was my friend and he would only be that…

Later on Kayleigh got up on stage and started singing a few songs. She had a beautiful voice and she was a great dancer. I was actually inspired to get up on stage myself and sing a few songs. I think I had just about everyone on their feet clapping and cheering me on. Mark had a look of total shock on his face. When I came down off the stage he greeted me with a big hug.

"Girl you never told me you could sing!" He said. "What else haven't you told me?"

"Well I can play the guitar and sing at the same time."

He folded his arms. "That explains the fascination in guitar hero."

I giggled, "Yea I guess you can say that."

I took a seat next to him and we ordered two more sodas. "Are you having fun pup?"

I nodded with a smile of appreciation. He smiled back at me "You know…I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

I looked down at my lap, "Yea...it has been awhile huh?"

"Yes it has. What has been holding that smile back?"

I turned myself so that my body was facing him. "You must promise me that what I'm about to tell you will not get back to Steve."

"I give you my word pup."

I didn't know what it was about Mark, but I always felt like I could trust him. Even when we were young he was always the one I went to about everything. So much for Steve being my brother right?

"Alright…you remember Eric right?"

"You mean that punk kid that use to be Capitan of the football team?"

I sighed, "Yea…anyways I started dating him after Steve left our house. I didn't tell you because I knew you hated the guy."

"Damn straight,"

I giggled at his comment and then continued my story. "Well after you left and my parents died, I went to live with him. Don't look at me like that,"

His eyes had narrowed and he shook his head at me. I laughed and then remembered that this story only gets worse. "Well things were alright at first but then he started changing…the bruise on my back was from him throwing me into a wall."

"What? Oh my goodness pup, why didn't you leave him when he first hit you?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought I loved him."

He sighed, "Well I'm glad you're here and safe. I would have came and got you myself if I knew how he was treating you."

I smiled, "You really seem to care for me a lot Markey."

"I do care for you a lot…" he said as he took a swig of his drink.

I blushed, "I care about you too you know."

He put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks pup, I'm in need of a friend right now anyway."

"Why what's up?"

"Well you remember when you asked me if I was involved with anyone."

I nodded recalling the horrible night out with my brother and Erica.

He sighed, "I just went through a bad break-up with a girl that I thought was going to be my wife. Her name was Sara."

I took a drink of my Dr. Pepper and listened intently. "We met in college when I got down here. She seemed really nice and all but I could tell she was hiding something from me. About two weeks before you moved down here, she sent me an e-mail telling me that she was leaving me for some guy named Brent. She took half of my money that I had in my safe at home and she took one of my cars…bitch."

"Oh Markey I'm so sorry that happened to you." I said as I rubbed his back. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"It's alright pup, I'm a strong man and you're a strong woman. We'll help each other get through this tough time right?"

"Right," I said.

We didn't get home until midnight. I had fallen asleep in the truck on the way home and Mark carried me into the house. I loved how he was so gentle with me and respected me enough not to try and dress me in my night clothes. I ended up getting up in the middle of the night and changing into some night clothes. I was so happy that Mark decided to open up to me and I got the chance to do the same. I knew that now that the cat was out of the bag, I could move on and try to do something else with my life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_**The Shock of my Life**_

"I'm sorry ma'am that day is full already, but I can schedule you for that Thursday if you want." I told one of Mark's clients over the phone.

I had been working at Mark's gym for over a month and I was doing a great job at bringing in new clients. People would call just to hear my sweet voice on the other line and that brought joy to Mark's heart. Soon he was making twice as much as he use to and that helped my paycheck. I opened up my own bank account and turned on my own cell phone. Every now and then Kayleigh and I would take shopping trips which was fine with Mark since it was my money I was spending. Later on I decided to start working out myself. Mark had a personal gym at home so after work I would just go there and work out for awhile. One day I nearly giggled myself to death because I caught him peeking in at me while I was stretching my legs. I was wearing a sports bra and a pair of blue shorts that said juicy on the butt. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack watching me do my splits.

I still hadn't heard anything from Steve which was kind of upsetting. You would think that he would try to apologize by now but clearly he had no intention of doing so. That's ok I guess. I enjoyed spending time with Mark, Kayleigh, and Sam. They were like my new family and I loved them dearly.

"Hey pup, I'm home! Mmm something smells good in here," Mark said when he came in from work. I had the day off so I thought it would be nice to cook him a nice hot meal for once.

"Damn you can cook too?" he asked as he looked at what I was cooking.

"I had to teach myself something when my parents died so...I watched the cooking channel every day." I said with a smile.

He smirked, "Well that's good…"

I looked up at him and once again caught him admiring my appearance. "And just what do you think you're looking at?"

He licked his lips, "I'm sorry pup, you're looking hot today that's all. You've grown up so much since I last saw you."

I couldn't help but to blush. "Am I that pretty?"

He gasped, "Pretty? _Pretty? _ Girl you are beautiful."

"Really?" I asked him.

He placed a hand under my chin and turned my head so that I was facing him. "Pup, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, of course not." I answered.

"Then believe me when I tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Markey that really means a lot to me."

"No problem pup, now I hope you bought something sexy to wear."

"For what?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well you remember that wrestling match we had about a month ago?"

I sighed with a smile, "Oh the one you cheated at?"

"How did I cheat?"

"You were wearing that revealing shirt that distracted my eyes." I said.

He busted into laughter, "Are you serious? You were the one wearing the revealing clothing pup not me."

"Whatever now tell me where we are going?"

"I'm not telling you where, but I'll tell you when. I need you to be dressed and ready by 7 tomorrow night. Wear something sexy," he said as he winked at me.

I shook my head and then went to the refrigerator to get out the orange juice. We had a great conversation about life and what we both wanted in our future. Later on we were joined by Kayleigh, Sam, and Kayleigh's little sister Kayla. She was a split image of her older sibling only her hair was shoulder length. Kayleigh told me about how Kayla's mom was sent to rehab for awhile and she volunteered to take care of her until then. She was a very quiet girl until we got the festivities started. We played video games, watched a few movies and then just chilled in the den.

"So Serena, how has Mark here been treating you?" Sam asked.

"He's been good actually."

"Oh please don't lie for him sweetie. We know that Mark is a big jerk at times." Kayleigh said.

"Screw both of you guys." Mark said. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

Kayleigh and I giggled together as I got up to go get some more orange juice. When I was halfway to the kitchen I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen that felt like someone had taken a knife and dug it into my side. I collapsed in pain and screamed out in agony. I couldn't move without feeling like the pain was getting worse.

"Mark! Markey!" I screamed. "Mark please help me!"

I heard heavy footsteps running towards me before hearing Mark's voice. "Pup are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I don't know it just hurts a lot!" By now I had tears coming out of my eyes. The pain was unbearable and I knew it couldn't be good.

"Kayleigh can you guys meet me at the hospital. She's in a lot of pain and I would like it if you guys came with me." He told Kayleigh, Sam, and Kayla when they came to see what was wrong with me.

"Sure man no problem." Sam said and they went to the living room to get their shoes and car keys. Mark had picked me up and carried me to his truck. I continued to scream in pain on our way to the hospital. What could be wrong with me? I thought back to everything I did in the past week and then realized that my period had never come. I also remembered that Eric had raped me a few days before I came down here. Did I have AIDs?

I was rushed into the emergency room as soon as I got into the hospital. Mark and the rest of the gang were told to wait in the waiting room so that the doctor could do some test on me. I ended up being hospitalized for the rest of the night. Mark stayed by my side the entire night which was very comforting.

"What do you think could be wrong with me?" I asked Mark.

He held my hand, "I don't know pup, I just hope it's nothing serious. "

"Yea me too."

"Get some sleep pup, we'll find out in the morning ok?"

I nodded and then closed my eyes to get some sleep. That next morning the pain had subsided and the doctor came in to tell me what they had found.

"Well Serena, you don't have anything serious but you are going to have to get a lot rest from now on."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well according to our test we ran you are about four and a half weeks pregnant."

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am you are pregnant and you'll have to take it easy for awhile ok?"

I nodded not wanting to believe what I had just heard. I was having a baby, and it was by the one person I was trying to get out of my mind.

"It's alright pup, I'll help you if you need it." Mark said. I didn't know that I was crying at this point until Mark wiped the tear from my eye.

"Mark…I'm pregnant to that jerk…I can't believe this."

"Pup it's alright. Everything will be ok I promise."

"But I don't know how to be a mother. I had the worse time trying to take care of myself."

Mark sighed, "Pup look at me…it's going to be alright. I will help you with this."

He got up and hugged me close. I was so shocked that he didn't judge me or make me feel worse about the situation. Gosh I was so lucky to have a friend like him. He treated me so well and I loved it.

When I got out of the hospital I called Kayleigh and told her the news. She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. "I want to plan the baby shower,"

I giggled, "I figured you did silly."

I really didn't know if I should be excited or scared about this new situation, but either way…I was going to be a mother.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**_** Thank You**_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I shrieked.

"What's the matter pup?" Mark asked from down the hall.

"My favorite shirt doesn't fit me anymore!"

Mark laughed as he made his way down the hall to see me. I was now six months pregnant and my belly was growing like a weed. Kayleigh had taken me clothes shopping just three weeks ago and I had already outgrown the t-shirts. Mark came in my room and handed me one of his shirts.

"Just wear this for now and I'll take you to get new clothes ok?"

I sighed, "Alright," I threw the shirt on quickly as soon as he turned away from me. I couldn't believe how well I was fitting it even though it was so big. My arms were kind of swimming in it but it wrapped around my belly really tight. When Mark turned around he smiled at me and then placed his hand on my belly. There was something really special about his touch. Every time he touched my belly, the baby would kick.

"This kid must really like you." I said.

He smiled and looked into my eyes, "You think so?"

I nodded, "I know so."

"Did you ever find out what you're having?" He asked.

"I told the doctor I didn't want to know. I want it to be a surprise."

He smiled, "Well that's good."

We headed out to the store soon after that. While we were out we were greeted by a few of Mark's friends that I hadn't met yet. They were all really nice people. One of them actually made the mistake of thinking that I was Mark's wife and they yelled at him for not telling them he was married and had a baby on the way. I found that hilarious.

"That was pretty funny Mark you have to admit that much." I said as we headed to the truck.

He just shook his head and laughed, "Yea it was funny…"

"But?" I asked, finishing part of his sentence.

"But…never mind, it's not important."

I shrugged and got into the truck. Mark put my bags in the back sheet for me and then climbed in the driver's seat. I made a groaning noise and shifted in my seat because the baby moved. "Man this kid is kicking my ass."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I would like to get something to drink though."

He nodded and then started up the truck. We stopped by his gym so he could grab a few things he had left there. He was also nice enough to grab me a water bottle. Once we were home I changed into one of my new shirts and then went downstairs to relax in the den. I ended up falling asleep on the sofa and even in my sleep I knew Mark was watching me. At one point he actually came and kissed me on my forehead. "Awe, how cute." I had said when he did it. He sat down on the floor beside me and smiled.

"I couldn't help myself pup, you're so damn beautiful."

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Mark's green eyes. "Hey there," I said.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was waking up anyway."

He smiled, "Cool…I wanted to show you something."

I sat up, "What?"

"Follow me," He said as he took my hand and helped me up off of the sofa. I followed him all the way up the stairs and down the hall. We stopped at a door that was next to his bedroom. "Alright, I hope you like this."

"I'm sure I will…just open the door."

He smiled before slowly opening the door. I gasped in excitement at what I was seeing. The yellow walls, the white curtains, the neatly placed crib and diaper changing table…it was all so perfect. I turned and gave Mark a big hug. "Oh Markey it's perfect. When did you do this?"

He shrugged, "As soon as I found out you were pregnant, but I didn't do this alone."

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. When I turned to see who it was, I was nearly shocked to see my big bald headed brother standing in the doorway of the closet.

"I'll just give you two some time alone," Mark said as he stepped out of the room.

I folded my arms and sat down in the rocking chair. Steve stood across from me with a soft expression on his face. "I know what you must think of me sis…but I swear to you that I never meant you any harm."

I sighed, "You know I came down here thinking we still had a close bond and that you would realize that I really needed your help to get back on my feet. I didn't care about your money…I cared about being your sister, your best friend. I also cared about getting away from that asshole that beat me, raped me, and verbally abused me for two straight years."

He nodded, "Yea I know and I'm sorry that you had to go through all that. Trust me if I knew what was going on I wouldn't have been such an ass."

"You shouldn't have to know what happened to me in order to say yes you can come stay down here for awhile. You're my brother Steve. I shouldn't have to beg for your help."

He sighed, "Yea you're right."

"But…I forgive you. I forgave you the minute I moved in with Mark. I was just too hurt by how it all went down to talk to you."

"I understand, that's why I came to you. I want to be part of your life Serena. I miss hearing your voice and hanging out with you like we use to back in Miami."

"I miss it too bro," I said as I stood up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, really."

"It's alright. Thanks for helping with the baby's room."

He smiled, "It's no problem."

Once Steve left the house I felt so much better about everything. I got my brother back in my life, I had a room for the baby…but there was something else I needed to take care of. Something I should have done a long time ago.

I went upstairs to Mark's room and found him looking out of his window. He looked so sexy standing with his arms folded across his chest. I took a deep breath and then walked up behind him and placed my arms around his waist. He chuckled, "I take it you two made up?"

"Yep, all thanks to you."

I let go of him as he turned around to face me once again drowning me in those green pools. "Pup, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "yea..but I think I need to say thank you for everything."

"Alright go on and say it,"

I bit my lip before putting my arms around his neck and pulling him down so my lips met his. He ran his tongue along my lips asking for entrance to my mouth, and of course I let him in. His hands moved down my sides and then cupped my butt cheeks. As our lips caressed each other, he picked me up and carried me to his king sized bed. Gently he laid me on my back and kept kissing me. He moved from my lips, down to my neck, and then unbuttoned my shirt.

My breast basically fell out of my shirt, and since I wasn't wearing a bra he had easy access. He cupped each of my breasts and gently massaged them. I moaned softly in response to his warm touch. He then took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. "Be careful…don't forget I'm pregnant." He looked up at me with a smile.

"Damn, well I guess that means I'm heading south." He said as he moved down to my pants and gently pulled them off with my underwear. I spread my legs and watched as he went down on me. I nearly screamed out in pleasure as his tongue played with my womanhood. He was driving me crazy and since I was pregnant the pleasure I was getting was insane. As soon as I came, he got up and dropped his jeans and boxers and got back on top of me. He kissed me passionately as he slowly slid his erection inside of me. He let out a deep moan as he sank deep into my walls. Once he was all the way in he began to stroke me long and hard. I moaned loudly, his penis felt so good inside of me. I ran my fingers down his back and held on tight as he picked up the pace.

"Oh Mark…you feel so good," I moaned.

"You feel good too baby," he said. "You want it a little harder?"

"Yes baby, yes!" I screamed and he did just that. Soon the sounds of our bodies slapping together was filling the room along with our cries of pleasure. Soon we both reached our climaxes and let out a final moan of ecstasy together. He kissed me one more time before pulling out and lying down beside me. I turned onto my side and let him pull me close to his body. "I love you Serena." He said.

"I love you too Mark." I had no idea why I waited so long to let this happen. Mark and I clearly have loved each other since we were in middle school and now we were finally together.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**_** A Shocking Turn of Events**_

Things only seemed to get better after Mark and I got together. Not only did he and I sit down and talk about what to name the baby, but he asked me how I would feel if he helped raise him or her. That was definitely music to my ears since I knew I would need help and I already wanted a future with him. When I was eight months pregnant, he hired a new manager for his gym so he could be at home with me more often. Walking around the house became very difficult to do by myself so he wanted to be there for me as much as he could. He also made enough money to open a brand new gym that was closer to home and a little bigger than the first one.

"Hey pup? Do you want anything of here before I come in there?" He asked one night. I was resting on the couch waiting on him to come back with the popcorn. We had started up our annual movie nights and I couldn't wait to let him hold me in his arms.

"Just some water please," I answered.

While he was still in the kitchen the house phone started ringing. "Can you get that for me pup?"

I smiled and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

At first there was no answer, "Hello?" I asked again.

"_Hello Serena…." _Said this deep male voice.

"Who is this?" I asked, recognizing the voice.

He laughed, "Awe come on baby, don't act like you don't know who this is…"

I heard Mark coming into the living room and I turned and looked at him. "How did you get this number?"

Mark looked at me with a worried expression. "Who is that pup?"

"Pup? So it's true. You are staying with _him,_"

"It's way better than staying with you!" I yelled. "Now tell me how you got this number?"

He didn't answer me, instead he simply hug up the phone without a word. I slowly turned and placed the phone back on the receiver and then looked back at Mark.

"Who was that?" he asked as he sat the popcorn down on the table.

Without warning I began to cry, "It was…it was, Eric. He found me Mark."

Mark sighed and then pulled me close to his body. I sobbed into his chest while he rubbed my back.

"I'm so scared Mark. I don't want him anywhere near this baby."

"I know baby I know, I'll protect you." He told me.

I looked up at him, "How?"

He smiled down at me, "You forget that Eric was my little bitch when we were in high school. Your brother and I never let that dick over run us."

I giggled into his chest thinking about all the times that Steve and Mark would smack Eric in the back of the head anytime he simply spoke. I always thought they were bullies but now I see that they were only marking their territory.

"Ah…there's my smile." He said before kissing me softly. "Don't worry baby, everything will be fine. Let's just focus on our relationship and bringing that beautiful child into the world ok?"

I nodded and then we got comfortable on the couch. As we watched the movie, I couldn't help but think that Eric was somewhere nearby watching my every move. I hated it so much that I had to hear his voice again. It completely ruined my mood. Of course Mark knew how to put a smile on my face every time I was feeling that way. I loved him so much and I wouldn't let Eric get in between that.

The next few days seemed to be going by really fast. I started to feel like I was trapped in a dream that I couldn't wake up from. Things only got stranger one day when I heard Mark and my brother talking on the phone and Mark kept saying that he wished that I would wake up soon. Odd…wake up? What in the world was he talking about?

That night I ended up having a strange nightmare. I was laying in a hospital bed completely surrounded by darkness. I kept hearing Steve yelling faintly at the doctors saying, "What do you mean she hasn't woke up yet? She's been like this for a month!"

Then I heard the doctor reply, "Sir, it was your choice to keep her on the breathing tube. She has slipped into a coma and we aren't sure when she will be awake."

Suddenly I heard Mark's voice whispering close to my ear. "Hey pup, I don't know if you can hear me…but we need you to pull through this…please. I don't know what I would do if I lost you right now."

I felt a tear slip through my eyelid as I whispered, "I do hear you…what is going on here?"

"Pup? Can you hear me?" He asked, "If you can please say something else." He said.

I opened my mouth and found that my voice was very hoarse. "M-M-Markey….M-Markey,"

"Doctor! She's waking up!" Mark yelled.

"_What in the hell is going on here"_ I thought to myself. "_Am I dreaming?" _

I heard footsteps and then felt the doctor grab my hand. "Serena, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

I did as he said, feeling myself beginning to gain some strength. My body felt so weak and full of pain. Did I have the baby?

I then decided to open my eyes to see if this was a dream…or if I had just woken up from one. A bright light on the ceiling hit my eyes when I opened them. It stung so bad. I felt like I had been sleeping for three months.

"Serena? Are you ok?" the doctor asked. I looked around and seen Mark, Steve, and a doctor standing around me. There was a breathing tube in my mouth and it was giving me too much oxygen. I lifted my arm and pulled it off of my face and in doing so I realized that my belly was gone.

"Pup, are you alright?" Mark asked. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

I looked at the room and seen flowers, balloons and other gifts from other people. Feeling like I was missing something, I asked the doctor, "What is going on here?"

He looked at Mark and Steve and then back at me. "You don't remember anything do you?"

"Not exactly…Mark…what happened to me?"

He sighed a little, "Listen pup, you collapsed in my house while trying to get some drinks. On our way to the hospital you just…passed out."

I thought back to that moment. I did remember collapsing in pain but I couldn't figure out when I passed out. I swore I was still awake.

"Miss Shannon, did you know that you were pregnant?" the doctor asked.

I looked at him in disbelief, "That's weird…I just had dream about it but I didn't think I really was…how far along am I?"

The doctor looked away for a moment and I knew that wasn't a good sign. Mark took my hand and squeezed it before the doctor gave me the news.

"Miss Shannon…you _were _about two months along."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling tears beginning to fill my eyes. "What happened to my child?"

The doctor sighed, "Well I regret to inform you that you had a miscarriage. The pain that you were feeling was your body giving up on holding the child. We tried to save the baby but you had slipped into a coma and we lost it…I'm sorry."

I started crying hysterically wishing that I could go back to my dream where everything was perfect. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Mark pulled me close to his body and let me cry in his chest. Steve walked to the other side of my bed and rubbed my back. "It's alright sis, everything will be ok I promise."

I wanted to believe him but there was now a hole in my heart...one that I wasn't sure I would be able to fill. I was so hurt and confused by everything that I just wanted to lay there and die.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**_**More Heartbreak**_

I stayed in the hospital for 3 days after receiving that terrible message about my unborn child. Mark stayed with me, only leaving when he had to work. I was really shocked when he came back to the hospital with Kayleigh, Sam, Kayla, and my best friend Rachel, the day he was taking me home. I found it strange how I dreamed about seeing Rachel and she ended up showing up for real. I nearly cried when she walked through the door and gave me some balloons that said "Get Well Soon" across them. We embraced each other for a few minutes before sparking up a conversation.

"How did you hear about this?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Well since you never call me or anything…Mark called and told me what was going on."

"Hey, every time I do call your butt you are always sleeping or working!"

"Well you know me girl. I've got to get that moolah,"

We all laughed as everyone found somewhere to sit down. I felt much better when Mark chose to sit right on the bed next to me. That's when I noticed something different about him, something that made my hormones go crazy.

"Markey…you cut your hair!" I said.

He smiled at me then ran his hand throw his now 3 inch short hair. It was colored black as well and he had a red bandana tied around his forehead. Gosh he was so turning me on. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Uh…yea! You look so handsome!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks pup."

"You're welcome,"

"Well it looks like someone has the hots for you Mark," Kayleigh said.

I blushed, "No…it's nothing like that!"

"Haha, sure it isn't" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes and laid back onto my pillows. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

They all laughed and Mark just shook his head. "So how long are you staying here Rachel?"

"Just a few days, I want to make sure you're ok before I go back."

"Awe, thanks. You're such a great friend." I told her.

She shrugged, "I try,"

We talked for a little while longer before Steve walked in followed by his bitch of a wife. She had her arms folded and a smug look on her face as they made their way into my room.

"Hey sis," Steve said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I guess."

Erica sucked her teeth, "See I told you she was fine, now can we go?"

"Hi Erica, nice to see you too…" Mark said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention to Steve. "Baby, lets go."

"No Erica, if you don't want to be in here you can go wait in the damn car."

She sighed and then fell silent. Finally…I couldn't believe he actually shut her up. I was about ready to jump over the bed and knock her out.

"Anyways," Steve began again. "I wanted to come make sure you were alright. I really don't have money for a damn funeral."

Everyone gasped at that comment. _"Really…he came all the way here to tell me something like that. And here I was thinking he would come and apologize for being an asshole all this time." _

"Are you fucking serious?" Rachel and Kayleigh said at the same time.

"What? I may be a wrestler but it ain't my job to pay to bury her."

"GET OUT!" Sam yelled. "Get the fuck out of here!"

I shook my head, "Yea and take your bitch with you!"

"Excuse me?" Erica snapped. "Sweetie I know you're not calling _me _a bitch,"

I looked around the room, "Well I don't see any other bitch in the room."

"Well I do, you should try looking in the mirror dear. A bitch is a girl who moves all the way from home just to use up her brother's money. A bitch is also a girl who moves down here a acts like she doesn't know that she's pregnant and then does something to lose the baby!"

"Trick you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Who in the _hell _do you think your calling a trick?" She asked as she dropped her purse and made her way over to me. Rachel stood up and got in front of her.

"Bitch if you take another step I will mop the floor with your face. Now back up before it gets ugly up in here."

I don't know what it was about Rachel, but no girls ever dared to cross her path. Erica quickly took a few steps back and picked up her purse.

"Steve, how can you stand there and let this happen to your own flesh and blood?" Mark asked. "She has done nothing but try and be a good sister to you but all you can see is someone looking for a hand out."

Steve chuckled, "You gave her a job didn't you? Gave her a place to sleep? Bought her new clothes? Sounds like a handout to me."

"Oh please. The only one who is asking for a handout is that demon standing next to you. If she truly loved you she wouldn't have tried to make a pass at me during our work out sessions."

We all gasped and Erica folded her arms. "Oh please Mark. Why would anyone want you when I have a man like this?"

Mark laughed, "Erica you forget…I have cameras all through my gym. They catch just about everything. Admit it, you only love Steve's money not him."

"Shut up Mark! Just shut up!" Steve said.

"Listen Steve, I'm your best friend. I know Erica a lot better than you do. Anyone can see that she only wants your money and that is why she is trying to put that story on Serena."

Steve was getting angry now. His face was slowly turning red and his breathing was picking up. I knew that this was only going to get bad. You see, Mark and Steve have always looked out for each other and when it came to women, Mark was always right. He could always tell when a woman truly cared for Steve and when they didn't. As for my brother, he thought any girl who was nice to him for no reason at all, just liked him.

"I know what this is about Mark, you just want Erica for yourself!"

"Are you kidding me? I almost threw up just looking at her!"

We all laughed at that comment. Erica was pretty but her attitude made her very ugly. I mean the girl had to be Satan in human form. She was definitely prime evil.

"Please, how do I know you don't want her for yourself?"

"Because I'm in love with Serena and you know it!"

We all froze when Mark blurted that out. Mark was in love with me? But why? I wasn't anything to love.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" he asked.

"Yep! I knew it!" Kayleigh said.

Rachel giggled, "Me too and I just got to know this guy recently."

Steve grunted, "Well then you can keep her forever then. It's enough weight off my shoulders."

With that he and Erica turned and left the room. I sighed and then got up and went to the bathroom. "Excuse me everyone I just need some time alone."

I was a little surprised to find that none of them followed me into the bathroom. I guess they felt my pain and knew that I truly needed to be alone. When I got into the bathroom I cried for a little while and then put on the pink sweat suit that Mark brought for me to change into. As I just got changed, I listened in on the conversation that was going on outside the door.

"I can't believe Steve would say something like that to his own sister!" Sam said. "Damn he's worse than I thought."

Mark sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to get that smile back on her face. It pains me so much to see her upset."

"Yea me too, I feel like I want to move out here when I get out of school just so I can be around her." Rachel said.

"That would be nice. You two seem like great friends." Mark said.

"I was all she had when you and Steve left. Of course I barely had the chance to see her thanks to Eric."

"Whatever happened to him?" Mark asked.

Rachel sighed. "I have no idea. When he found out that Serena left he flipped out on me. I ended up having to get a restraining order on him."

"Dang this guy must have been crazy." Kayleigh said.

"Tell me about it." Kayla said. "She seems like she goes through a lot and yet she is the sweetest person in the world."

"She does go through a lot. That's why I want to help her." Mark said.

Kayleigh laughed, "oh please…you're helping her because you love her. Don't even try to deny it."

Mark laughed, "Yea I do love her. I just wish I could have told her in a different way….don't look at me like that you four…"

They all laughed and that's when I decided to rejoin the party. "Ok I'm ready to go."

"ooo, I like that sweat suit." Kayla said.

"Thanks sweetie."

As soon as the doctor came in, he checked my vitals and then gave me a slip for my prescription. We all then headed out to our cars and went out to eat at a Chinese restaurant. I loved how everyone was doing their best to make me smile and it really helped me feel a little better. Unfortunately I really felt like I needed to cry one more time to make sure it was all out of my system.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_**Getting Close**_

The ride back to Mark's house was silent. I just stared blankly out of the window with my arms folded across my chest. Mark must have known that I didn't want to talk about it because he made no effort to try and talk to me. Gosh he was always able to see right throw me. I tried hard to fight back my tears and I succeeded until I got into the house. I went straight up to my room and threw myself on my bed, pouring my eyes out. Mark came in and sat with me until I fell asleep. I was still very weak from the coma so I needed all the rest I could get.

When I woke up from my nap, I got up and grabbed a nice hot bath. I then put on my pajamas and went downstairs. Mark was lying on the couch sleeping peacefully with the TV blasting. I thought about turning it off but I decided to fix him dinner instead. I went to the kitchen and started cooking some Chicken Florentine. When I was just about done making it I heard Mark get up and head in my direction.

"Hey there, did you have a nice nap?" I asked when he appeared in the doorway.

He smiled, "Oh yea, I needed that nap."

I turned off the stove and moved the pot onto another spot so it could cool down. I then turned around and faced him. "How long was I in the hospital exactly?"

He thought about it for a second, "About a month and a half…I thought we were going to lose you. But you're quite the fighter."

I smiled softly. "This may sound weird to you, but I feel like I was in there for months. I didn't even know I was there."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he moved to the cabinet to get a plate.

I shrugged, "Well like I said before, I had a very long dream while I was in that coma. Everything felt so real."

"I guess that's what happens when you fall into a deep sleep."

"Yea I suppose."

"Was it a good dream?"

I froze for a second remembering the part where I kissed him and then we made love. Wow, I must be crazy to think that could ever happen in real life.

"Pup?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the dream."

He smiled, "Well I guess it was a good dream if it had you blushing like that."

I gasped and then looked away from him. "Be quiet."

"Was I in the dream?" he asked as he put some food on the plate.

I smiled, "What makes you think you were in my dream?"

He chuckled, "Well not only am I devilishly gorgeous…"

I rolled my eyes, "oh here we go…"

He laughed, "No…I don't think I was in your dream…I _know_ I was in it."

I got myself a plate from the cabinet and put some food on it. "Again…how do you know?"

He smirked, "I know I was because you kept repeating my name over and over again."

"_No he didn't!" _I thought to myself as my mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh are you serious?"

He laughed and then grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and walked to the living room. I followed him with my plate in my hand. :Mark! Don't you walk away from me like that. What else did you hear?"

He sat down on the couch and stared eating his food. I narrowed my eyes at him and then stood in front of the TV.

"What?" He chuckled.

"What else did I say out loud?" I asked. I was very anxious to know what parts of my dream he actually heard.

He smiled, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes I'm sure. Otherwise I wouldn't ask you."

He motioned for me to sit down and I obeyed. To be honest I was a little nervous to know what it was that he heard.

"Well besides hearing my name over and over again…you kept telling me that you loved me."

I felt my cheeks growing red. "I said that?"

He nodded, "yea…but it was just a dream right? You didn't actually mean that did you?"

I bit my bottom lip, not sure how to answer. I did care for Mark a whole lot and I definitely loved that he was such a good friend to me. "You know Mark, I never actually thought about it. I know you have though"

He finished chewing his food and then looked at me with a serious look. "Do you want me to be honest about something?"

"Of course."

He took a deep breath and then sat his plate down on the table. He then turned his body so he was facing me. "When we were living back in Miami, I thought of you only as my best friend's sister…but as the years passed I started to feel closer to you somehow."

I listened intently while eating my food slowly.

"Believe it or not, when I left Miami and I met Sara…all I could think about was you. Even when I would go to call her name I would sometimes say yours by accident."

I giggled, "Nice going Romeo."

He flashed a sly grin, "What can I say? I couldn't get you off my mind pup. When your brother asked me to pick you up at the airport I felt utterly excited."

"So I guess this means that you've liked me for years and you are just now telling me?"

He laughed, "Yea pretty much."

"Hm, well the feeling is mutual Markey. I did dream about you mostly after you left Miami, and I did dream about you a lot when I was in that coma.…" A tear fell from my eye. "I didn't lose the baby in my dream though,"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Serena. I know how you feel."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Sara and I were supposed to have a baby…but she was in a car accident when she was four months along and the baby didn't make it."

"Oh Mark I'm so sorry." I said. "I guess it's pure destiny that we are both going through so much."

He nodded, "Yea I agree."

We both fell silent for a few moments. I wasn't sure what to say and neither did he.

"So when are you going to let me take you out on another date?"

I giggled, "That would be nice. I'll be 21 soon so I'll be able to drink soon."

"That's right! We better start planning for your party."

I smiled at him. I couldn't believe how much better he made me feel after three days of being sad. Sure I just lost my baby but I never even knew I was pregnant and plus I had a chance to start over without thinking about Eric. Having a child would have been nice though.

Once we finished our dinner we played Mortal Kombat on his playstation 3 for awhile and then I decided to go chill out by the pool to clear my head.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**_**Party Time**_

It took me nearly a month to make a full recovery. During my time of resting, I thought a lot about my future and what I should do now that I wasn't going to be a mother. I really wanted to be with Mark, he was so kind, gentle, and he seemed to understand me better than anyone. He was always there for me too when I needed it most. Every time I was away from him I felt like dying. Maybe I have always loved him.

"Penny for your thoughts pup?" he said to me one afternoon. I was sitting at the dining room table staring blankly at my laptop screen.

I sighed and then looked at him, "I think I should try going to school. You know, for a career of some sort."

He poured some red kool-aid into a glass and then walked over and handed it to me. "What gave you that idea?"

I shrugged, "I don't know I was just thinking about everything that happened to me. I'm starting to think that I need a fresh start."

"What did you have in mind for a career?"

I sighed, "Well I don't really know what I'm good at."

"Well let's think, you are a wonderful cook. Why don't you think about catering?"

I nodded and then typed it into the search engine. "That's a good one. I could also try hair school. I love to cut hair."

He chuckled, "Well that explains how you look so sexy every day."

I blushed, "Very nice to know that you like to observe me Mark."

"I can't help myself, you're so damn beautiful."

"Oh so it's my fault?"

"Basically."

I giggled and then to a sip of my drink. "So what are you wearing to my birthday party tomorrow night?"

He smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out pup."

I shook my head, "Well excuse me,"

"Where is your party going to be at anyway?"

"Well Kayleigh wanted us to go to a few bars and then end up at The Rodeo last. Apparently we are getting a party bus."

"That's what's up, I can't wait to go. I haven't been out since I was with Sara."

I gasped, "Damn it's been that long?"

He nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yea after the break up I just stayed in the house more often. I only left when I wanted to hang with Steve or just go to work."

"Well that's going to change starting tomorrow night." I told him as I got up and headed towards the steps.

"Damn…you sure do look good in those shorts."

I turned around and put my hands on my hips. He laughed and then blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and then went upstairs to use the bathroom. Kayleigh was on her way to pick me up so we could go shopping for our party dresses.

When she showed up to get me, I gave Mark a hug and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. "Awe, come on that's all I get?"

I waved at him as I got in the car and he shook his head. Gosh I love teasing him. When I got in the car I greeted Kayla and her sister before we drove off.

Kayleigh drove us to the town mall where they sold just about anything. "So what color were you thinking about wearing?"

"I guess whatever looks good on me. How about you two?"

She shrugged before spotting a cute knee high halter top dress. "I must try that on!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store where the dress was on display. We quickly found her size and she tried it on. While she was in the fitting room, Kayla and I looked for our own dresses. Kayla picked out a yellow knee high dress that had spaghetti straps and yellow glitter all over it. I had to admit, these two girls had good taste, but I couldn't let them out do me. After all…I am the birthday girl. After they paid for their dresses I walked over to a store called Dolce and Gabana and found just what I was looking for. It was a strapless knee high dress that had a solid black layer that hugged my curves and a thin layer of black lace over top of it.

"Oh my gosh that is soooo cute!" Kayla said.

"Mark is going to have a fit! He loves black!" Kayleigh said.

"Thanks girl's I'm glad you approve of the dress. Now we better go get some shoes and jewelry."

The girl's and I had a great time out together. I got to know Kayla much better than I did when I first met her. I didn't even know she was twenty-two and that she was living with her mom because she was in school and couldn't live on campus. Apparently she had an issue with other females.

I got home around eight o'clock that night. Mark was in the living room playing video games with Dwayne when I walked in.

"Hey pup, did you have fun?" he asked.

"I sure did, Hey Dwayne nice to see you again." I said.

"Nice to see you too girl, did you get me something from the mall."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "No…maybe next time."

"Awe, that's cold." He said. "Mark you better get your girl."

Mark laughed and shook his head, "Oh I'll get her, just wait."

"Whatever," I said as I headed upstairs to my room. I hung up my dress and then tied my hair up so I could get ready to take a shower. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so I could celebrate with my new friends and family. I just hoped that there wasn't going to be any drama involved.

That next morning I woke up to the sound of Mark singing happy birthday to me while bringing me breakfast in bed. I sat up with a big smile on my face as he came in and sat the tray on my lap. When he finished the song I clapped for him. "That was really good and thanks for the breakfast."

"You're very welcome pup, I hope you like it."

I picked up my fork and tried the eggs with cheese. It was amazing, definitely better than the eggs I usually made. "This is awesome, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," he said before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Hurry and eat, I want to take you out for a little while."

"Okay."

Mark and I had a great time that day. We went to an arcade, where he won me a giant teddy bear, and then we went to a beach took a nice long walk. It felt nice to walk along side him hand and hand. At one point he gave me a piggy back ride and nearly fell into the water. I simply laughed as I thought about it on our way back home.

At seven o'clock I got in the shower and then got dressed in my new black dress. I played some music while I put spiral curls in my hair and then put on my make-up and brushed my teeth. Once I put on my shoes, I checked my small black purse to see if I had my I.D. and other things that I might have needed for the night. Just as I sprayed a little perfume on myself I heard a knock at the door.

"Serena? Are you ready to go?" Mark asked.

I smiled, "Come in and see,"

The doorknob turned slowly and then my door opened. We both basically had the same reactions towards each other's looks. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a silver chain around his neck and some blue jeans. He was also wearing his red bandana around his head as usual with a pair of sunglasses resting on his head.

"Damn." I said. "You're looking fine today sir."

He smiled and licked his lips, "No babe it's you that looks good tonight. I'm having a hard time controlling myself just looking at you."

I giggled, "Thank you,"

"Um…do you mind if we take a picture together before we go?"

"Sure we can do that," I said as I stood next to him. He lifted his phone up in front of us and snapped a picture. He then showed me the pic, and I loved it. We looked like we definitely belonged together.

"Well shall we?"

"Yes sir," I said as I hooked my arm with his and we left the house. I had no idea what the night had in store for me, but I hoped it would be the best night ever.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **_**A Night to Remember**_

The party bus was parked outside of Mark's house when we came out. Kayleigh, Kayla, Sam, and Dwayne were all standing outside of it singing happy birthday to me. I smiled and gave them all hugs when they were done.

"Wait, before we go, we have a surprise for you," Kayleigh said as she opened the door to the party bus. To my surprise, Rachel hopped out dressed in a white dress with clear high heels. I hugged her and nearly cried. I really didn't think she was coming back to celebrate my birthday with me.

"Girl you know I wasn't missing this for nothing!" she told me once we got into the bus. Mark and I sat in the back side by side, while everyone else sat on the sides.

"Hey it's time for Serena's first drink everyone!" Kayleigh said as she passed Mark a bottle of Smirnoff Ice. He gladly opened it for me and then handed it to me.

"Don't worry pup, it's only 4% alcohol. You might get a buzz if you drink a few more after that one."

I shrugged and then took a drink of the bottle. It was really good so I treated myself to a few more before we got to our first destination, which was this spot called Ocean Blue. We danced around for awhile, took some pictures, and I got my first shot. Mark took that one with me and after that he got himself a glass of wine. After that place we went out to eat at a seafood restaurant. I noticed that Dwayne and Rachel were doing a whole lot of flirting but I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking or what.

"So Serena, how does it feel to be 21 years old?" Kayla asked as she recorded me on her camera.

"I definitely feel like a grown-up now, drinks all around," I said as I lifted my martini glass.

"And Mark, what exactly are you going to do with her now that she drinks? Will you be able to handle her.?"

He rubbed his chin as if he was thinking about his answer. "I can think of a few things I can do with her."

"Oh please Casanova! There is no way she is letting you get that far with her." Dwayne said.

I giggled, knowing that if I kept up this drinking he would get pretty far with me tonight. As soon as we were done eating we went to our final place of the night which was the Rodeo. There were a lot of people their including my brother and Erica. When I walked in the Dj announced that the birthday girl had arrived. Everyone in my group looked at me as if I knew he was going to say that.

"I didn't know he knew me…" I said.

"He doesn't," I heard someone from the side of me saying. When I looked, my brother was standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Haven't you had enough of tormenting me?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you…_privately._" He said to everyone who was staring at him.

I folded my arms, "Why?"

"Listen, I just need to apologize alright, I know I haven't been the best brother in the world and I'm really sorry."

I sighed. "And what made you come to your senses?"

He looked away from me and looked in Erica's direction. "I thought about what Mark was saying and I believe him. Erica and I are separated now and that gave me some time to think about things."

I shook my head, "Steve I can't believe that you would believe Mark before me. I told you I was only coming here to start my life over. I went through a lot of hell back in Miami that I wanted to tell you but you never wanted to listen."

He nodded, "You're right and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I didn't know what it was about Steve, but I really couldn't stay mad at him. Yes he was bit of a jerk to me but I knew somewhere deep down inside he never meant to hurt me.

I opened my arms and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again ok?"

"You got it sis, now if you don't mind I would like to celebrate your birthday with you."

I turned around and asked if he was allowed in our group. "I don't know he hasn't called me to RSVP yet." Mark said.

Steve took out his cell phone and called Mark's number. Mark laughed and answered it.

"If you don't mind me hanging with you guys tonight give me a hell yea!"

"Hell yea!" We all said together and then headed for the bar where Erica and this other blonde haired chick were sitting. They both rolled their eyes at us when we took our seats and I sat in between Mark and Steve. We sat there for a little while before Mark asked me to dance. My favorite song, _A Kiss From a Rose_ by Seal was playing and I figured that's why he asked me to dance. Of course I didn't mind it. I loved being close to him like this especially when he was wearing this cologne.

"So are you having a good time?" he asked me.

I smiled, "I'm having a blast actually thank you."

"You're welcome darlin'" he told me as he gazed at me softly. "You know, you look amazing tonight."

"Thank you," I told him. "Is that what you tell all the girls when you're this close to them?"

He laughed and then moved his massive hands to the small of my back and pulled me closer. "I only say things like that to the one I'm interested in and since you are the only one I'm dying for…I guess you get all the compliments."

I shook my head and then rested it on his chest. I caught a glimpse of Dwayne and Rachel dancing together behind us. To be honest those two looked extremely cute together. I was kind of hoping that they would get together. To my surprise Steve was actually dancing with Kayla and the two of them seemed to be having a great time. As for Kayleigh and Sam, those two were busy watching me and Mark with smiles on their faces.

Towards the end of the song, Mark had twirled me around and then pulled me close to him again. This time however, he just stared into my eyes and I stared back into his. It seemed like time was slowing down somehow. The music sounded like it was fading and the only person I could see was him. This was it, I was letting myself go. No longer was I going to fight my feelings, I loved Mark and that was it.

He lightly touched my cheek with his finger tips and then slowly brought his lips down to mine. Our kiss was broken by the sounds of clapping and the girls saying _"Awwweee." _ I blushed as he pulled away from me and then led me back to the bar. Little did I know that things were about to get ugly.

While we were sitting at the bar, Erica's little friend went over to Kayla and started mouthing off to her.

"Steve is Erica's man sweetie so I think you need to back off." She said.

"No I think you need to get out of my face!" Kayla said. She looked like she was going to swing on her so I stepped in before it got wild.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" I asked.

"Yes there is. Your little friend here is all over my best friend's husband and I think it needs to stop."

"Well I don't know who you are but I do know that you better get back before something bad happens to you."

She folded her arms, "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Steve's sister and from what I can see Erica doesn't deserve my brother at all if she sent _you _to do her dirty work."

"What did you just say?" Erica said. She came out of nowhere I swear, but that was fine. I knew I could handle her.

"You heard what I said, I'm not going to repeat myself." I told her.

"Yea but you didn't say it to my face!"

"Back the hell up Erica," Rachel said as she made her way towards me with Dwayne, Sam, Kayleigh, and Mark.

"Not until she says what she just said to my face. So what did you just say?"

I shrugged, "I told you I'm not going to repeat myself…I'm not,"

"What did you just say?" She asked for the last time.

"I'm not repeating it," I told her.

Suddenly without warning, Erica swung and hit me right in the side of my face…a big mistake on her part. With lightening speed I punched her three times, knocking her flat on her back. I then got on top of her and continued my assault, swinging violently at her face and calling her every name in the book that I could think of.

"You stupid bitch! I'll beat your ass!" I screamed as Mark fought hard to pull me off of her. Once he had his arms completely around my waist he pulled me against his body and tried to pull me away from her. Unfortunately for her, I had my hand tangled in her hair and I wwas swinging with the other hand. "Bitch I'm from Miami, I'll fuck you up if you ever try that shit again!" I said as I finally let go of her.

Mark had everyone grab my stuff and he took me to the party bus to calm me down. "Let me go Markey! I'm not done with that bitch!"

He laughed, "Yes you are, at least you are for now," He opened the door to the party bus and tried to put me in, but I spotted Erica coming out of the bar still running her mouth. "Bitch I punched you like twenty times you soft whore!" I screamed at her before Mark put me into the bus and locked the door.

"Calm down girl, calm down" he told me as he scooped some ice from the wine bucket and wrapped it in his bandana. "Damn you whopped her ass,"

I poured myself a glass of wine and took a drink to help calm my nerves. "She hit me first so I better not hear from the police."

Mark laughed and took my hand into his own. Gently he placed the ice filled bandana on my right hand. It helped ease the pain on my knuckles which was nice. "Thank you," I said.

He looked into my eyes with a smirk on his face, "You're welcome."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his lips. He was going to deepen the kiss but we were joined by our party crew shortly after.

"Oh my gosh Serena are you alright?" Rachel asked when she got in.

I nodded and then finished off my wine. "Steve said he's sorry for what happened." Kayleigh said.

"It's alright, I'm kind of glad it did happen. That girl needed her ass kicked."

We all laughed and then relaxed until we each got home. Thank God, I couldn't wait to get back to Mark's so I could get these shoes off my feet. Fighting Erica made the pain in my foot much greater.

When the bus pulled up in front of Mark's house, he carried me into the house since I was a little buzzed from all the drinking. When I got into the house I leaned against the stairs and pulled my shoes off. "Much better," I said.

Mark laughed and then locked his front door and came to help me up the stairs.

"Hey Markey,"

"Yes pup," he said with a smile as he placed his hands on my hips.

I got lost in thought staring into his eyes and nearly forgot what I was going to say. "Um…did my fighting turn you on?"

He smiled at me and then started laughing.

"I'm serious! Most guys get turned on by that and I figured-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Mark had cut me off with a deep kiss. I folded my arms around his neck and held on tight as we shared a nice long kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered before moving down to my neck.

"Sort of,"

Before I knew it he had scooped me up and carried me all the way up stairs to his room. Within seconds of getting there he had me stripped down to my underwear as well as him.

He kissed every part of my body sending chills threw me. I felt my panties getting soaked more and more the longer he teased me. I was so ready for him to screw my brains out so I pulled off my panties and got under the covers. He did the same, climbing on top of me and kissing me passionately.

"I love you Serena, I always have." He said.

"I love you too, Markey." As soon as I said that I felt him enter my body. I winced a little at his size…man he was bigger than I thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"yea..it's just been awhile you know?" I said.

"Don't worry pup, I'll take it easy if you want."

I nodded and then let him continue. After a few soft strokes my body had become fully adjusted to him and I was ready for him to take it up a notch. I found myself completely helpless to the pleasure he was giving me. All I could do was moan his name and dig my nails into his back.

Before I reached my climax he stopped and asked me to get on all fours. I did what he said letting my hair fall in front of my face. When he reentered my body I felt a shock of pleasure take over my body. I almost sounded like I was crying when I moaned. "Oh my gosh baby, harder, harder,"

He grabbed my hips and thrusted harder inside of me until we both hit our climaxes together. He pulled out of me and we both laid together wrapped in each other's arms. He kissed my forehead and then whispered, "I'm so glad that just happened. I love you so much pup,"

"I love you too Markey,"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **_**It's Not Over Yet**_

I continued working at Mark's gym for the next three months so I could save up more money for school. He and I decided that it would be the best idea if we both had steady jobs if we wanted to start our own family. We became pretty much inseparable after our first time making love. I never stopped thinking about that, even when I was in school. Things became pretty normal once I started school. I would go in the morning while Mark was at work and then he would pick me up and we would spend the rest of the day together or with friends. Steve and I became very close during this time. He always came over to visit us and to make sure everything was good. I loved that he was returning to his old protective self. It made me feel safe knowing that he was always there to protect me. To make things even better, Rachel ended up moving downtown from us. Her and Dwayne hit it off really well together but Rachel wanted to take things slow which was cool. As for Kayla, my brother took a bit of a liking to her. She wasn't really his type which surprised me, he typically went for blondes. Kayla was definitely a soft spoken red head with a big heart for others. Things seemed to be so perfect…until about six months into my school year.

Mark and I came home from grocery shopping one day to find a small envelope stuck to our door with my name written on it in black ink. I took it down and carried it into the house with the bags.

"What's that?" Mark asked when he came into the kitchen with the rest of the bags.

"I'm not sure; it was stuck to the door when I came in." I said. "Should I open it?"

He shrugged, "It seems safe to me,"

I nodded and then proceeded to open the small envelope. I was half expecting it to be a threatening letter from Erica but it had been a long time since our fight and I'm pretty sure she would have came after me a long time ago. Unfortunately, what I found inside was even worse than a letter. Inside I found three pictures of me and Mark out together. On the back of each picture was one word. The first one said, "I" the next one read, "found" and the third one said, "You." All three words were written in red ink which scared me half to death. I dropped the pictures and took three steps back.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I said.

Mark, who was putting away some food, stopped what he was doing and picked up the pictures. He then read the back of each one and looked at me. "Pup? Do you know who might have done this?"

I felt my heart starting to pound. Could this really be happening? Why now?

"Pup? Are you ok?"

I shook my head, "There is only one person that's this crazy…but how did he find me?"

"Who Serena?" Mark asked.

"Eric. He found me Mark I know it's him." I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

Mark pulled me close and held me, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. That punk will have to go through me and your brother before he touches you."

I wiped my eyes, "yea you're right. I'm just scared you know?"

"Yea I know baby, but I promise you that he will not harm you."

I pulled away from him and smiled, "Thanks babe, I love you."

"I love you too, now let's finish putting these groceries away alright?"

I nodded and then started helping him put the food away. I wanted to believe him about Eric, but I also couldn't help but think he was wrong. If Eric now knows where I live and who I associate with, it could be a dangerous thing. I just didn't want Mark or anyone else to get hurt because of me.

That night while I was making dinner I told Rachel about it on the phone. She was really worried that he could have seen her moving out of Miami and just followed her here. Sure that could be a possibility but I wasn't going to make my friend feel like this was all her fault.

"Oh please girl, I'm sure Eric would have found me eventually. Don't blame yourself. Besides I'm safer here than I am back in Miami."

"True, well if I see him anywhere I'll let you know ok?"

"Alright girl, so how is it with you and Dwayne?"

She giggled, "Well he has definitely been quite the gentlemen. I think we are going to make it official soon."

"Awwe, that's so cute Ray Ray,"

"Thanks, but nothing could never be more cute than you and Mark. I'm so happy you two finally stopped fighting your feelings for one another,"

I laughed and then picked up my spoon to stir the spaghetti noodles.

"I'm serious Serena. You two use to flirt like crazy back in high school it's a wonder that you didn't date then."

"Yea I know what you mean, but you know me I never let myself go back then. I was always quiet about my feelings."

"True, but like I said, I'm glad you finally let go."

"Me too girl,"

She sighed when her doorbell rang, "Well I better go. You know who that is,"

I laughed, "Go get him girl."

She laughed, "Alright bye girl,"

"Bye,"

I closed my cell phone and then drained the spaghetti noodles. Before I could yell to Mark that dinner was done, my cell phone started ringing again. I didn't recognize the ringtone and the number read private. I picked it up and opened it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello my sweet Serena, remember me?" _said Eric's deep hoarse voice.

I ran to the living room where Mark was sitting on the couch. "What do you want?"

Eric laughed, _"You know what I want baby…all you have to do is come to me so I can get it."_

Mark stood up with an angry look on his face. I quickly set my phone to speaker and let him talk. "How did you find me Eric?"

"_I thought that would be easy to figure out. Your friend made quite a few trips to see you didn't she?"_

"You bastard," I said.

He laughed, _"Ouch…that's pretty hostile don't you think?"_

"No, after all the hell and torment that you put me through I don't think I need to be nice to you."

"_Tell me Serena…how does Mark treat you? Does he stimulate your mind like I use to?"_

"Excuse me?" I said, now getting really irritated.

"_Does he make you scream his name as loud as I use to?"_

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed and then snapped my phone shut. "Shit!"

Mark sat me down on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. "What are we going to do about him? He's never going to leave us alone."

"It's alright pup, let him talk his shit. I'm telling you that he will never come near you."

I sighed, "How do you know?"

"Because Eric only harmed you because you were alone. I'm almost always with you now so don't worry about a thing."

I nodded and then kissed his lips. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up,"

"It's alright love; I know you're just upset that he's trying to get to you."

"True…well dinner is ready when you want to come eat," I said with a smile.

He kissed me one more time and then we went to enjoy dinner. After our meal I got started on some homework while Mark went to work out in the basement. I ended up finishing my homework in an hour so I decided to tease him for awhile. I went upstairs got a quick shower, put on a pink lingerie set and then tossed on a robe and went downstairs. Mark was on the treadmill when I walked in. I stood in front of him and flashed a smile.

"What's on your mind pup?" he asked as pressed a few buttons on the treadmill and it began to slow down. I untied the robe and then let it fall to the floor. He looked at me intently before turning off the treadmill. "Why must you do this to me?"

I shrugged and then walked towards the steps so he could see me from behind. I heard him whistle before he said, "I'll be right up…"

We ended up making love for nearly three hours that night before we actually go any sleep. I was actually hoping that Eric would either hear my cries of pleasure or see us having the time of our lives. Oh yea, that would make him sick to his stomach. Oh well, I guess that's what he gets for abusing someone like me. He could of have had me and much more.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **_**The Heated Argument**_

Mark took me out and had my number changed that next morning. I didn't hear anything from Eric for nearly a week after that. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from sending even more pictures of places he has seen me out. I soon became really scared at the fact that I was being watched every day. When I would go into my house not only would I lock my doors, but I would close my curtains too. I didn't notice at first, but all this hiding was beginning to have an effect on me. When any of my friends would come over, all I could think about is whether or not he was lurking in the shadows watching me. Mark tried to be supportive but I could tell that this was starting to bother him.

"Hey Serena, can we talk for a second?" Mark asked me on night while we were getting ready for bed.

"Yea," I said as I picked up my hairbrush and ran it through my hair a few times. I had been sitting at my mirror for awhile thinking about where Eric could have been.

He sat down on the bed and faced me with a gentle face. "Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

I stopped brushing my hair and turned around so I could face him. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"?

He shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

I thought about it for awhile but I came up with no answer.

"Well I think you don't trust me." He continued. "If you did, then you wouldn't be so worried about this other guy."

I sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. I do trust you but there is always a "what if" thought in my head."

"Why though? You've always been able to trust me up until now and I really don't think I've done anything to shack that trust from you. If I have then please tell me."

I was getting nervous; Mark had never once raised his voice at me like this. Could I really be this bad?

I looked down at my lap, "I never said that you did anything to ruin the trust I had in you."

"You didn't have to," he snapped. "Your actions speak much louder than your words."

For some reason I felt anger building up in my chest. Why was he so mad at me? We have never fought about anything up until this point and now he was pushing me away.

"Wait a minute where is all this anger coming from?" I yelled out of nowhere. "I'm the one being followed by some lunatic not you!"

"Yea but you have plenty of people here to protect you and you don't trust any of us! That makes it really hard to help you Serena!"

"So then stop helping me then!"

He was about to yell back but my words caught him off guard. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Mark! If my worrying is making it hard for you to help me out then don't do it! I never even asked you to help me in the first place. It was your choice!"

Tears were filling my eyes by now and his anger was slowly fading.

"I'm a strong woman Mark. I've dealt with Eric before and I survived. I'm sure that I can handle it one more time."

He sighed and then buried his face in the palms of his hands. I shook my head at him and then went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I sat down by the toilet and sobbed for a little while before suddenly throwing up in the toilet. I had never got so angry like that with Mark and I felt really bad. That night he left the house to go have some beers with Sam. I simply crawled into the bed and called Kayleigh and Rachel on three way.

"Awe don't worry Serena I'm sure Mark isn't mad at you." Rachel said.

"Yea Rachel is right," Kayleigh said. "He just wants you to trust him like he trust you. That's what relationships are all about."

I sniffled, "I know but I can't help but worry about things. No one knows how smart Eric really is except me. You do remember why I ran from him right?"

"Yes honey, but Eric never once crossed Steve or Mark's path without thinking twice. He's afraid of them and if he hurts you…it'll only be a matter of time before one of them gets their hands on him." Rachel said.

"Damn straight, I know Mark will have him begging for mercy if he hurts you."

I giggled at the thought of Eric being on his knees practically kissing Mark's feet for forgiveness. It actually made me feel a lot better.

"I guess you guys are right. Maybe I should trust him a little more…I know he really loves me."

Kayleigh laughed, "More than anything girl."

"Tell me about it, whenever Serena would cry in high school because of her parents Mark would be right there to comfort her." Rachel said.

I laughed thinking about all the times Mark was there for me when I was younger. Gosh I was so wrong not to completely trust him.

"Listen. When he gets home just tell him how you are feeling." Kayleigh said. "He just left my house so he should be getting home soon."

I sighed with a smile, "Ok girls. Thanks so much for the advice."

"Anytime girl!" they said at the exact same time. I laughed and then said goodbye before hanging up. Unfortunately I ended up falling asleep before Mark came home, but somewhere in my dreams I could still feel him kiss my forehead and then wrap his arms around me.

The next morning, I got up and had to dash to the bathroom yet again to throw up. Mark came in and checked on me soon after.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I normally throw up after a night like last night." I said as I sat on the edge of the tub.

He nodded, "About that pup, I'm-"

"-Don't apologize Mark. You had every reason to be upset with me and I'm sorry,"

He smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I should trust you after everything I've been through. You have always been by my side and you've never let me down."

"I'm glad to hear you say that pup, I really am."

I smiled and then stood up and hugged him. I then kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too pup,"

We then decided to take a shower together where we had the best make-up sex in the world. Having hot water run down our bodies while making love, was definitely the best thing I had ever experienced.

We spent the entire day just relaxing in the house. We popped some popcorn, watched a few movies, played a few games, wrestled a few times, and then ordered some pizza. It was one of the best days I had being with him and I knew there was more to come.

That night we went out to Sam's bar to celebrate him and Kayleigh's 3 year anniversary. I dressed myself in a semi-long white spaghetti strap dress and straightened my hair. Mark wore a white dress shirt with some nice black dress pants. All of our friends were there including my brother and his soon to be girlfriend Kayla.

Mark was nice enough to give a speech and then the toast halfway through the party. He looked so cute being up on that stage with his wine glass in hand with a big smile on his face.

After the toast was given he asked the DJ to play my favorite song and he came and pulled me out onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Hey Pup?" he whispered into my ear. "Do you think you would want to be with me forever?"

I smiled and then looked up into his eyes. "Of course I would. To be honest I think we've been together the entire time…one of us just needed to break the ice."

He smiled, "True. I always did tell people you were my number one and you'll always be my number one."

"That's so sweet Mark."

"Do you know what would be sweeter?" He asked as he stopped the dance and pulled out a small box for his back pocket. I gasped as he got down on one knee in front of me.

"Oh my gosh," I said as tears filled my eyes. I started fanning my eyes with my free hand since Mark still had a grip on my other hand. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rachel and Kayleigh fanning their eyes too, trying to hold back tears.

Mark smiled, "It would be much sweeter if you would be my wife. I love you so much Serena."

That was it, I started crying as I gave him my answer. "yes,"

He opened the little box and took out a silver 24K diamond ring. Without hesitation, he slid the ring on my finger and then got up and kissed me passionately. Everyone around us clapped their hands and then came over to congratulate us. I was still wiping tears from my eyes when Kayleigh and Rachel hugged me at the same time.

"Congratulations girl!" Rachel said. "I knew you two would get this far!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks Rachel that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," she said as she hugged me again.

Kayleigh examined my ring with a big smile on her face. "Damn I knew he loved you but I didn't know it was that much!"

I giggled and then hugged her. Kayla was next in line for a hug and then Dwayne. Last was my big brother who was actually in tears as he embraced me tightly. "Congratulations sis, I'm so happy for you."

"Awe thanks Steve, why are you crying?"

He laughed, "Well I never thought I would see the day when you got engaged I'm so happy that it's Mark and no one else."

I laughed, "Well thanks big brother…now will you be the one walking me down the aisle?"

"Of course girl, it's not like our father is here to do it."

"True."

We stayed at the bar for a few more hours before returning home that night. Mark couldn't take his hands off me that whole night. I guess I truly made him happy when I said yes. When we got upstairs to the bed room however…we stopped dead in our tracks at the sight we saw.

All of our pictures were smashed, our nightstands were turned over, our bed sheets had been torn, our mattress was cut down the middle, someone had spray painted "Serena is a slut" on our wall by the balcony and on the other wall it read, "Mark must die" written in blood.

Our mirrors were also shattered and our clothes were dumped into the bathtub with the shower turned on.

"Oh my goodness…" I said in a low voice. "How did he get in?"

Mark turned on the light and looked around the room slowly. He walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. "Shit. I left the door unlocked."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I am. I came out here earlier just to look around and I don't remember locking it. I'm sorry Serena."

"It's alright. Let's just call the police."

"We can't, that's exactly what he wants us to do. We have to take care of this punk on our own."

I nodded in agreement, and then kissed him softly. "I'll never let him get to me…not like this."

"True, besides we can replace everything that's in here. We'll go out tomorrow for some new stuff ok?"

I nodded, "Ok…now what do you say we just move over to the guess room?" I said as I un zipped my dress and let it fall off my body.

He smirked and then followed me across the hall. Of course…you know what happens next.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **_**Surprise!**_

Mark and I had our bedroom completely redone within that week. During that time we decided that it was a really nice time for us to actually start redoing the entire house since we were getting married. After Mark and I got engaged, I stopped hearing things from Eric for nearly six months. Mark figured that destroying part of our house was his way of getting out the rest of his anger and then leaving us alone. I laughed at that thought for some reason. Eric was definitely the type that gave up almost as quickly as he started something.

Besides that, I started noticing a few things about myself. Not only was I working out a little more but I was gaining weight a little bit. Sure I still looked good but I felt like a cow. My period was also acting very strangely. It was still coming on time but it was very light and spotty. I thought about going to the doctor but Mark figured it was just from me being in such a great mood and always working out.

"Girl you look fine! I'm sure that the scale in your house is lying!" Kayla said when we were out trying on wedding gowns. It had been eight months since the engagement and I was a little upset that I had to try on a size bigger than before.

"Yea you still look alright to me Serena," Kayleigh said.

I sighed and then looked at myself in the mirror. My breast felt really tender and they looked bigger than before. Eventually I just stopped worrying about it and stayed focused on school, work, and my relationship with Mark. I would soon find out that ignoring it was not a smart idea.

One morning in late June, I woke up with the worst cramps in the world. I got up and went to the bathroom to see if my period had started but there was no blood. I decided that maybe it would be starting soon so I ran myself a nice hot bath and let my body soak.

"May I join you?" Mark asked when he finally got up out of bed.

I smiled and moved up so he could get in and wrap his arms around me. The pain I was feeling soon faded and I was able to relax properly with Mark.

"Are you feeling alright pup?" he asked me.

"I am now, I had cramps earlier." I told him.

He laughed, "Oh great it's that time of the month again…"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well for me that means no sex for a few days."

I giggled, "Typical male…"

"Sorry babe, I can't help that your body is bangin'"

I laughed and then closed my eyes as a slight pain started to surface in my lower abdomen. It wasn't as bad as before but it sure did hurt a lot. My period had never started like this. I really hoped it wouldn't continue like this for the next few days.

After we finished off the bath, I got dressed in one of his long t-shirts and then started cleaning up the house. Around noon, I started to feel the pain again only this time it was a little stronger than before. I went upstairs and got some pain killers and took them. Within that hour I was pain-free.

Around five that afternoon I started cooking dinner and Steve came over to work out with Mark and play video games. I must have looked sick or something because Steve kept asking me if I was alright.

"I'm ok bro, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe because all of the color from your face is missing."

I laughed, "Steve I'm not wearing any make-up…of course the color is missing from my face."

"Oh yea that makes sense I guess," he said as I sat a plate of food down in front of him. "Anyways how is the wedding planning going?"

Mark smiled, "It's going pretty good, I actually need a best man if you're up for it."

"You know I got you," Steve said as they exchanged a made up hand shake.

I smiled at them both before taking my seat.

"So when should I be expecting a niece or nephew?"

Mark and I nearly choked on our food when he asked that question. Steve laughed at us and then shook his head. "I'm only teasing you guys."

Mark looked at me with a smirk. He must have been thinking what I was thinking. As much as we go at it I should be pregnant already. I guess it was only pure luck that I wasn't.

"Anyways, how are things now that you and Erica are done?" I asked.

"Much better actually, Kayla has been very supportive and she's such a sweetheart too."

Mark laughed, "I told you a long time ago to get with Kayla. That girl has been single most of her short life."

Steve smiled, "Well I've learned my lesson. From now on I will take what you say into consideration."

"I wish you would have done that for me when we lived back in Miami," I snickered.

He smiled, "Oh come on sis, you know I always listened to you."

"Please! If you did listen to me things would have been different."

He nodded, "You've got a point there. But hey our lives are better now aren't they?"

I smiled at him and then looked at Mark, "Yea they are."

Mark blew me a kiss and then got up from the table to answer the phone. When he answered I noticed that his expression changed drastically.

"Is he hurt?" he said. "Oh alright well tell him I hope he feels better ok?"

Steve looked at me to see if I knew who it could be. I shrugged and then took a bite of my steak. When Mark hug up the phone he sighed and then took his seat again.

"Is everything ok babe?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I guess Eric never gave up after all. Now he's targeting me."

"How so?" I asked.

"The manager from my gym called and told me that he threw a brick threw my gym window and it struck one of my best clients. He's in the hospital."

Steve's mouth fell open, "Oh he must want his ass kicked."

"I guess so, or he just wants something back that he can't have." Mark said as he winked at me. I blushed and then took a sip of my iced tea. Once I was done with my food I left the dining room and went to lie down on the couch. The guys stayed in the dining room and talked for a little while.

As I was watching a movie I felt a sharp pain shoot threw my lower abdomen. The pain was so bad that I let out a scream and rolled off the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes as the pain got worse. Mark and Steve ran into the living room to check on me and quickly ran to my side.

"Hey sis are you ok?" Steve asked.

I shook my head, "No I'm in so much pain but I don't know what's going on." I cried.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Mark asked.

I thought about it for a second, "No, I think it's just cramps."

They helped me up onto the couch and then sat down next to me until I was able to fall asleep. Unfortunately when I woke up around 8:30pm the pain was so bad that it brought me to tears. By now it was coming and going every eight minutes. What the hell was going on?

I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to our bathroom. I ran some warm water into the tub and then waited as it filled up. Mark came into the bathroom with me to try and help me out. To my horror, before I could take off my clothes, I felt a pop from inside of my uterus and then blood gushed from between my legs. That's when it hit me…

"Mark! I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I think I know what's going on,"

He nodded and then quickly helped me slide on some slippers and get out of the house to the truck. On our way to the hospital I told him that I thought I might be pregnant and had been for nearly eight and a half months.

"Are you sure pup?" he asked.

I nodded and started crying. "I didn't think I was because I was still having a period and I really didn't gain that much weight."

"It's alright pup, we'll see if you're right when we get to the hospital." He held my hand as we drove downtown to the hospital. When I got there I was rushed into the emergency room where I ended up delivering a 5 pound 8 ounce baby girl. As soon as she started crying, I started crying hoping that she was healthy. They let Mark cut her umbilical cord and then they rushed her to the maternity ward. While they moved me to my own room , Mark called Kayleigh, Rachel, Steve, Kayla, and Sam. They all rushed up to the hospital and came into my room to congratulate me but I was in no mood for that. I just wanted to know if my daughter was healthy.

"It's going to be ok Serena. I'm sure she's fine." Sam said.

I sighed and then shook my head, "No, I carried her this whole time and I didn't even know she was inside of me."

"Did she cry when she came out?" Kayla asked.

"Yea she did and at least I know her lungs are working."

We all giggled and then we heard a knock at the door. When Rachel opened the door I was so glad to see Mark dressed in a hospital gown with our baby girl in his arms. He had a sweet smile on his face as he looked into her little eyes that brought joy to my heart.

When he handed her to me she looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were green just like Mark's and she had light brown hair like mine. I looked up at Mark who couldn't help but to let a few tears fall. Steve came to my other side and looked down at his niece.

"Well, I guess God answered my prayers about having a niece or nephew soon."

We all shared a laugh and then I noticed her little arm bracelet with her new name on it.

"Anya Marie Callaway." I said out loud and then looked up at Mark. "It's perfect."

He smiled, "She's perfect,"

I let everyone get a chance to hold her and take pictures before they left. Mark was having a wonderful time getting to know his new daughter. It made me so happy watching him talk to her. When the nurse came in to get her, he looked a little sad but that all changed once he realized that gave him some alone time with me. He kissed me a few times and told me that he was so happy to be a father even though it was unexpected.

I laughed and told him that I was proud to be the mother of his child. He kissed my forehead and then held my hand as I drifted off to sleep. I was going to need a lot of it since all of my time was now going to be put into my new daughter, Anya.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **_**Final Chapter**_

After spending three days in the hospital, Anya and I were finally released into Mark's watchful eyes. He was so excited to get his new family home along so we could continue to build our lives together. On the way home, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on our little bundle of joy. She looked so peaceful sleeping in the new car seat that Mark bought her.

"I hope you like the room Steve and I worked on for her. We literally spent night and day on it." He told me as we pulled into the driveway.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful babe, you're already a wonderful father."

He smiled at me and then kissed my lips softly. "You know, I've always imagined us having a baby together."

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm just surprised that it happened like this,"

We shared a laugh and then glanced back at our daughter whose eyes were wide open.

"Well good morning sweetie," I said. "Are you ready to go into your new home?"

She smiled at us and I giggled.

"She looks just like you when you laugh." Mark said. "But who told her to steal my eyes?"

I looked at him and then took off my seatbelt, "Don't you even start with her. She was bound to have some part of you."

"Yea but why my eyes? I'm the only one who's allowed to have green eyes."

I folded my arms, "Well someone is bitchy today."

He smiled, "So you bought the attitude?"

"Yea…why?"

He smiled and then told me to reach into the glove compartment and pull out the only sheets of paper he had in there. He then asked me to read them to myself. When I did, I was shocked to find out that Mark had been asked to become a wrestler in the WWE.

"What do you think?"

I smiled at him, "This is huge, are you going to do it?"

"Only if you don't mind."

I smiled and then kissed him. "I don't mind but you better bring your ass back to me when you get a chance."

He laughed, "Oh you know I will. Now why don't we get the little one into the house?"

I agreed and then proceeded to get out of the truck. I decided to let Mark carry Anya inside since he loved to be around her. Anya's new room was just the way it was in my dream. I gave Mark a hug and a kiss and then went to start dinner while he played with her in the living room.

Things only seemed to get better now that Anya was in the house. I lost all of the weight I had gained before, we got the wedding all planned, and then by the time Anya turned one…we got married.

I thought that things couldn't get any better from that point on….


	19. Readers!

**READERS**

**Hey everyone chapter 17 was the last chapter but there is a sequel called To have and to Hold if you would like to see where this goes ok? Thanks so much for all of the reviews!**


End file.
